Forgotten,Found,Lost
by crystelknight
Summary: A girl faces a bad situashon when her foster mom was killed by her foster dad. Know the girl faces the problem of being a pureblood in a school were no one likes her and a dark secret that could kill her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any or the VK characters.

Chapter 1

"Why?" I screamed as my mother's body fell to the floor, my father's hand covered in her blood.

I stared at her limp body, tears of bloody ran down my cheek.  
>"Why?" I wispered to my father who was know on his knees beside my mother.<br>"Becouse she is a monster, a blood sucking monster, and now..."He said traling off him sentence, My eyes widend

" No!" I screamed as my father put the gun to my head. *BANG!*  
>"Why?" I said with the last breath in my lunges.<p>

( Talking in the back round.) "Is she awake?" A voice asked.

"Hold on I will cheak." Said a very fumiler voice.

"Were am I, who are you?" I said still sounding weak. " Weres my mom?"

I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in a car, well it was more like a limo but there was two people in the back beside me.  
>My eyes widedend " K-kaname?" I said staring at the person to my left, my cheek dampend it was him my- my<p>

" Brother." I said not relising that I had said it out loud.

I sat there, covered my face, and cryed. Kaname held me close untill I stopped crying.

" Are you ok know" Kaname asked me with a soft consered voice.  
>"Im fine now that your here."I said weakly. "What happen, I-I thought I was dead?"<br>" Your a pureblood a real gun can't hurt you." Kaname said with a conferting voice.  
>" But my mother?" I said quickly. " Isn't a pureblood, she was human you were adoped by them when our pearents died." Kaname said clamly.<p>

"Oh." I said. After that no one talk till we got to were they were taking me.

"Were are we?" I said confussed of were we were.

" This is Cross Acadamy" said the man to the right of me, who i had forgotten he was there.  
>"Oh not to be rude but who are you?" I asked nicley.<p>

" You don't remember me I'm Ichico, I would play games with you when we were kids." Ichico said happly.  
>"No sorry i can't remember any thing from back then, I can barly remember last night." I said sadly.<p>

"Come on." Kaname said helping me out of the car. "Will i be going to school here?" I asked looking up at him.

" Yes, you will be in the moon dorms with Ichico and I." Kaname aswered.  
>"Ok" I said nervously, I hadent gone to a real school since, well i don't remember the last time I was in a real school, my foster perants always home schooled me. I thought to myself as we entered the school grounds.<p>

"Come on lets go see head master Cross." Kaname said.

While we walked I saw the guy, the guy I had fallen in love with, the one who saved me that day when i was in the park. "Zero" i wispered softly

Till next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Zero truned to look were the voice was coming from, but Kaname already grab me.

"Hey why so rushy Kaname?" I asked angerly "The vampires are enemys with his kind." Ichijo said interrupting Kaname.

I looked down at my hand. "But." I stopped myself when i heard a man talking. "Welcome to cross acadamy".  
>" This is head master Cross, he is the principle." Kaname said ponting to the man with the long hair.<p>

My eyes filled with rage, he was the man that took Zero away from me.  
>suddenly I calmed, Zero had walked in the room.<p>

"Ah Zero you will be showing this lovely vampire around the school." head master Cross said

"Ugh why do I have to show this duscusting vermen around." Zero said with a mad tone in his voice.  
>By know kaname had already left to go to class.<p>

"Why?" I whispered

Zero look at me, his eyes filled with confushon.

"How could you call me that?" I said, my eyes slowly filled up with tears.

"Zero why do you hate me, i loved you, i gave every thing, how could you forget me?"  
>I said with tears know pouring down the side of my face.<p>

Head master Cross's eyes widened, "LUNA!" he said, memories flowed into his head.

Zero looked at the head master and then looked at me with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories flowed through his mind as he stood there stareing at me.

"What, what are you stareing at?" I looked at him "Hu oh what, nothing come on lets get you to your doorm." Zero said I sighed, hanging my head as i started to walking. " Luna? " Head master cross said

I looked at him "I hope you have fun at our school."

I bowed, then continued to walk

Me and Zero walk for what felt like hours, in complete silence.

Finley he said something "I hope you like it here."

"Thank you." said sadness clearly in my voice.

Quickly and quietly I walked towored the entrance to the moon doorm were my brother Kaname sat there waiting for me.

" Come with me I will show you to your room." Kaname said with a hint of happyness in his voice.

I walked inside, ichijo was there, he was wearing normal clothes. "Ahh Luna hi im so glade you made it here safely."  
>ichijo said smilying happly<p>

"Were are we going?" I asked with a conserned voice

"Oh i forgot you are us to sleeping in the night, well since we are vampires we sleep in the day instead of at night so right now it is time for bed." Ichijo explained.

I just smiled. Kaname walked with me up the stares and opened a door to a large room, the room had black curtins covering a large window, the walls were a dark purple, and the tile was a chare cole black, the king sized bed in the center of the room had black pillows and sheets, with a dark purple blanket.

"I hope you like it, I remambered you use to say you wanted a room like this."  
>Kaname said " Know get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."<p>

Kaname left closing the door behind him, I walked over and sat on the bed.

Soon I relised that I was still in the clothes I got shot in, I walked over to the closet and opend it.  
>Inside there was two school uniforms and a couple of other clothes and some pj's.<p>

I pulled out the dark purple night gown from the closet and walked to the bathroom, there i took off my bloody clothes and jumped into the shower.

After my shower I put on the night gown and got into the bed.

I stared at the celling and finaly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping through the day was hard, the sun kept waking me up, by the time night came I was already up and dressed.

*Knock knock* "Hello" I said with a tired voice.

"It's me Ichijo i was wondering if you were ready for class?" Ichijo asked kindly.

" Yes I am I will be out in a moment." I said trying to sound more alive.

Quickly I ran to my old jackent and pulled out the dagger and gun.

I stared at them for a moment then put them in my pocket and ran to the door.

Quietly I walked down stairs, every one turned and looked at me.

Ruka glared at me, I roll my eye and continued walking down the stairs.

Carefully we lined up at the door and started to to walk to the gates, as we stood there waiting for the gates to open I could hear Ruka wisper in my ear " if you take Kaname away from me I will take Zero's gun and shoot you."

Ignoring her I started to walk out the gate and into a crowed of screaming girls.

Again I saw the love of my life Zero , god I miss him, sadly I don't think he still likes me.

I was the first one to get to class, I took a seat in the back of the class room far away from the window.

soon I started day dreaming, remembering the song Zero sang to me when we first broke up.

" I never felt nothing in the world like this befor, know im missing you and wishing you would come back through my door.

Ohhh why did you have to go? You could have let me now, so know im alone.

Girl you could have stay, but you wouldent give me a chanse. With you not around its alittle bit more than i can stand.

Ohh and all my tears stain keep running down my face, why did you turn away?

So why did your pride make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me? But I know its a lie what you keep inside, this is not how you want it to be.

So baby I will wait for you because I don't know what a sigh can do.  
>Don't tell me I ran out of time, if it takes the rest of my life i'll.<br>Baby i will wait for you if you, if you think im fine it just ain't true, I realy need you in my life, no matter what i have to do I'll wait for you.

It's been a long time since you called me. Did you forget about me? You got to be feeling crazy.

Ohh how can you walk away, every thing stays the same I just can't do it baby.

What will it take to make you come back,girl I told you what it is it just ain't like that.

Noo why can't you look at me, your still in love with me,don't leave me crying!  
>Baby why can't we just ,just start over again get it back to the way it was. If you give me a chance i can love you right, but your telling me it won't be enough.<p>

So baby I will wait for you because I don't know what a sigh can do, don't tell me i ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life, baby I will wait for you if you think im fine it just ain't true. I realy need you in my life, no matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.

So why did your pride make you run and hide, are you hat afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside this is not how you want it to be.

Baby I will wait for you. Ohh baby i will wait for you if it's the last thing i do.  
>Baby I will wait for you becouse i don't know what a sigh can do, don't tell me i ran out of time.<p>

If it takes the rest of my life baby I will wait for you. If you think im fine it just ain't true I realy need you in my life, no matter what I have to do i'll wait for you.

I'll be waiting."

Soon I realised Zero was staring at me from the other side of the window. Dose he remember me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna was trying, trying so hard to consintrat but could not get the image of the silvered haired hunter out of her mind.

Luna looked over towards the darked window, Zero was still there staring at her with his grayish silver eyes, his beautiful eyes oh how they gleamed in the moon light.

" Luna. " A fumilar voice called. I looked over it was Kaname " Are you ok?"  
>" Yes i'm fine." Qickley turning back to my books I relised that i had wrighten nothing in them and that a test was going to be next week.<p>

Oh now what am i going to do the test is next week and i have no notes. Luna thought to herself.

Aido notest that she had no notes. here he wispered handing her a paper from his book. "Cope them down and then give them back when your finished." He said smiling gentaly

Luna smiled back gratefully as she took the notes from his hand.  
>She notest in her few days of being here that Aido was not acting like the other vampires he was acting more kindly then the rest.<p>

Behind them luna could here Ruka snickering at Aido in discust.

Know Luna was mad nobody snickers at her friend. "what the hell was that for you stuped bitch" Luna said looking at Ruka anger clear in her eyes.

"Why do you care it's none of your busyness" Ruka said snotaly That was the last straw for Luna, Luna jumped up and started strangeling Ruka with all her power. Ruka face when from blue to purple.

Aido sitting there in shoke jumped up and pulled off Luna. "What are you doing you will get expeled if you do that" Aido said holding Luna back

Luna looked at Aido his eyes were filled with anger" I'm sorry" Luna said

Ruka finaly stood up and grabed Luna slaping her across the face.

Luna just stood there.


End file.
